<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i am tangled in by Wannie_Land</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024674">and i am tangled in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannie_Land/pseuds/Wannie_Land'>Wannie_Land</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannie_Land/pseuds/Wannie_Land</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwan's hair is tangled, and Seulgi wants to help. Sometimes, that's all it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i am tangled in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snarled tangles in Seungwan’s hair only got worse with a shower. She didn’t know if it was the weather or just a bad day, but she did know that it would take far too long to return her hair to its normal state.</p>
<p>The first comb she used got caught in a knotted mess of hair almost immediately and, out of frustration, she tried to push through it. She tried not to think of all the damage she was doing. A part of her didn’t really care.</p>
<p>There was the unmistakable sensation of someone depressing the mattress of her bed behind her and the soft touch of fingers against her scalp. Without looking, Seungwan could tell who it was, and she let her hands drop to her lap, her comb loosely cradled in her fingers.</p>
<p>“You should be more careful,” Seulgi said. “Your hair is so pretty.”</p>
<p>Seungwan hummed. Seulgi, with the precision of a ballet dancer, soothed the knots in Seungwan’s hair and unraveled them like she spoke their language. Seungwan felt her shoulders slowly relax.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while as Seulgi continued her delicate work. As she did, Seungwan became attuned to everything that was happening around her. The gentle, warm waves of Seulgi’s breath against the back of her neck. The soft clacking of the plastic window blinds. The teeth of the comb still trapped in her fingers.</p>
<p>All coalesced and soothed Seungwan into an almost trancelike state. A light gauze covered them and the room entire, blurring the lines between reality and fantasy, between memory and the now. </p>
<p>“I’m in love with you,” Seungwan murmured, before the filters in her brain she had long ago constructed could stop her.</p>
<p>Seulgi’s fingers stopped but did not leave Seungwan’s hair.</p>
<p>“Do you mean that?”</p>
<p>Seungwan froze and everything snapped into focus as her body flooded her with adrenaline. “Did I say that out loud?”</p>
<p>Seulgi’s fingers left her head, leaving no physical contact between the two of them. “You didn’t mean it, then?”</p>
<p>The room was like ice, the silence a palpable force.</p>
<p>Seungwan finally turned around and took Seulgi’s hands in her own. Mustering up all the willpower her ventricles could handle, she looked deeply into Seulgi’s eyes, trying to unravel every emotion contained within.</p>
<p>“This isn’t how I envisioned any of this happening,” Seungwan said, the beating of her heart louder than her own words. “But yes. I mean it. I love you.”</p>
<p>Seulgi regarded her for a moment before leaning in. Seungwan felt as if she couldn’t move, like there was some fundamental interaction in the universe that prevented her from doing so. This allowed Seulgi to place a kiss just to the right of Seungwan’s lips, staining her fair skin with lipstick not yet removed.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Seulgi said.</p>
<p>Seungwan felt every emotion possible bloom in her chest. They stayed together in that bedroom for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by one of the greatest love songs ever written, "Deep Love" by Lady Lamb. </p>
<p>Also, I love feedback. Kudos, comments, bookmarks, what have you. I love you all.</p>
<p>Also also, I have more K-Pop inspired fics that I want to post here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>